Storm and Wolverine funny love story, Part 2!
by kikkie
Summary: The sequel to Storm and Wolverine funny love story! Black panther is back and wants Storm back but she doesn't want him anymore, so what does she do? Anything she can to get away from him! who can help her? her fellow friend Misty Knight! Shitty summary, I know! Pairings include Logan/Storm, Misty/Danny(Iron Fist) and other XMEN couples. R18 for lemon, violence, drugs and cursing.


"Oh dear god no…" Storm mutter under her at the sight of her ex-husband. Strom, Logan, Jean, Rogue, Gambit and Black Panther were in the lobby of the mansion drinking tea and discussing why the Black Panther was here, so far the news Strom was getting was something she never wanted to hear.

"We are still married Ororo. I want you back." He tells her, this caused the elegant and graceful goddess of the weather to snap at him in rage:

"You want me back…after what you did to me? You want me back!? YOU!?" Storm asked as she got to her feet, she stared down at the man sitting across from before shouting: "You left me for younger girl…and you DARE to come back here and ask me to come back to you!"

"Ororo we are still married!" Black Panther shouted at storm.

"My name is Storm! And here in America, I don't have to do what you say. It's called women's rights, you should look it up some day." Strom tells her ex-husband.

"Look Ororo, we are man and wife in the eyes of our gods. By not coming back with me you are going against our ways of life!" The black panthers tells the white haired woman in front of him. "Now, I refuse to leave this place without my wife and trust me when I say, the gods are on my side when I say your place is by my side on our home grounds."

"No it is not, I have found someone else. And if the gods were upset with me, they would have cursed me by now." Storm says. "I am not the woman you knew 20 years ago, I am not someone who will wait on her hands and knees for you like a desperate dog waiting for her master to return home. I am done with and your kingdom."

"20? Storm how old are you?" Jean asked.

"50." Storm answered, making Jean eyes widen in shock and rogue drop her cup of tea in shock.

"Oh my lord I thought you were 32!" Rogue shouted in shock. Logan and gambit stared at Storm a little shocked at the fact that the woman before them was that old but was so beautiful, then again storm aging process was a bit like Logan so the fact that she looked the way she did was no surprise.

"Your ancestors would be ashamed of you…" The Black Panther tells her before he stood up on his feet then walks out of the lobby. Jean stood up from her seat then follows him. Storm just closed her eyes and sighed:

"I feel sick." She tells her friends and lover. "I need to go lay down." Stroms tells them before flying out the window that was above the bookshelves. Logan scratches the back of his head before saying:

"I need a drink." Logan mutters under his breathe before leaving the other two mutants alone in the lobby.

(Jean and Black Panther)

"What do you want, red head." The Black Panther asked the woman who was following him.

"Nothing, I just want to share my concerns with you about Storm." Jean says. "I agree with you on the whole wife should be with his wife thing."

"You do?"

"Totally! I feel that storm has been here way too long to the point that she has forgotten her culture." Jean says. "I think its best if Storm did go back with you."

"And how will I make her do that?" The Black Panther asked.

"I know a couple of ways, but for now let's discuss on your living conditions here, I would hate for a fellow mutant to come all this way here only to have to sleep on the streets." Jean says as she gently rest an arm on the Black Panther left shoulder. She then proceeds to lead him to a room.

(Late at night)

It was 4am at the mansion and all the students were coming home from their trip in from meeting the president of the United States, all of the kids were tired and hungry so Storm made them sandwiches two hours before their arrival. So the minute they came in they all took their sandwiches and went to bed after being told that their classes for tomorrow were cancelled due to the lack of sleep all the kids had.

"Good night kids!" Storm and Rogue shouted at the kids as they walked some of them to their room. Strom was tucking in a 10 year old to her bed because she was so tired since all the kids had to take three planes and two trains and one smelly old uncomferterable bus that took 4 hours to get to the mansion.

"Where is Wolverine?" The small child asked Storm.

"Oh he is out doing some adult stuff." Storm says.

"Will he be here when I wake up?" She asked.

"He will, I will make sure of it, so go to bed." Storm says before giving the small child a kiss on her forehead. The little girl giggles before snuggling in her bed. Storm smiles before leaving the room then gently closes the door. When she walks away from the children hall she accidently knocks into the Black Panther.

"The hell-what are you doing here?" Strom asked.

"Jean has offered me a position here as a teacher." The Black Panther says, Strom just looks down to the ground in anger because she knows Jean does that. "So I took it, I will be the new math professor."

"Math? But that's one of my classes." Storm shouted.

"Well Jean says I would be a perfect math teacher. I am a man, I am better at math then woman are.

"Yea and bad in the sack." Storm tells him before walking away from the man. She makes her way down stairs then makes her way to the back yard to do some gardening in her green house. When she opened the door to her garden the first thing she saw was a past out drunk on the floor Logan. This was too much for her in the morning. She walks over to her husband and tugs at his shoulder, the man rolls to his side for a bit before opening his eyes to look at his wife. He yawns before saying:

"Where am I?"

"In my green house." Storm says with a small smile on her face. Logan looks around the area and notice all the plants, he chuckles a little.

"Ops, got a little too drunk I suppose." He says. "But I am positive that I did not puke in any of vegetables."

"Thanks babe…" Storm says before taking a deep breathe. "Black panther is the new math teacher here."

"What?"

"Jean offered him the job, now he is going to stay here for a while."

"Not if I kill him first." Logan says as he spurts his claws out. Storm grabs his hand then shakes her head.

"That will do nothing. I fear that there is one thing that will drive him away…and I honestly never thought I would have to do it now." Storm says. "I must show him that America has change me a lot, that I am no longer the woman he use to know, after that he should leave me alone."

"Good luck with that." Logan says with a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean by GOOD LUCK? You think I can't change?" Storm asked.

"Storm you refuse to wear a thong, let alone do anal sex. There is no way you can get AMERICANIZED." Logan says. Storm stares at him for a couple of seconds before answering:

"Your right, I don't know how to Americanize myself BUT I know some who can help me! I got to go, get sober! Watch the kids! And don't kill anyone." Storm says right before she flies out the garden house, leaving Logan alone.

(Misty Knight and Daniel Danny Rand)

"You're joking…right?" Misty asked her friend. Storm had travel two states in less than an hour to get to Mist and Danny home. The two lived in Ohio (I don't know if that's true, Ohio was the only thing that popped into my head) in a small suburban neighborhood. Misty is now a computer advisors for fellow heroes that need help while Daniel, AKA Iron fist, ruled over his clan. The two are happy…well kinda.

"I am not joking, I need your help! I want to be more…like an American." Storm says. "And you're the only person I know that can help me with that." She says.

"As much as I want to help you I can't, I am busy at the moment." Misty says.

"Oh, making a child?" Storm says. Misty blushes deep red at Storms words.

"How did you know that!?"

"Luke told me, Iron fist asked him for some sort of plant to help his…soldiers, so Luke came to me since I had a garden."

"I am going to kill him…" Misty muttered.

"Jessica also told me about Danny problem." Storm says. "You know you could higher the chances of making a kid if you do it more than one time a month."

"What problem?" Misty asked. Storm answered by lifting up her pinky finger, she then wiggles it around before Misty got the idea.

"Oh my god I am going to murder that couple." Misty says with a huge blush on her face. "Look I LOVE Daniel, I would jump off a mountain without a parachute if it made him happy, but he is **HORRIBLE** at sex!" She shouted. "His little winky is the size of a Barbie doll arm! It's so hard to get horny by the thought of it!"

"I can help! I know this perfect plant in china that help the blood flow of the penis-Okay!" Misty cuts her off.

"How do you know it works?"

"I tested it out on Logan, he grew two inches in a month."

"Only two?"

"I gave him a small dose without him knowing of it and I can only handle 8 2.5 inches…" Storm says with a small blush on her face.

"Okay then, give that plant and I will Americanize you the best way I can." Misty says.

"Uh, one small problem though, you can't have sex while he is still drinking the plant."

"Why?"

"The planet makes a lot of blood go towards the penis, helping it grow. Too much excitement will strain the penis and propyl…break it." Storm says, making Misty eyes widen.

"So we can't have sex! What am I supposed to do?"

(Later that night)

"Did I do something wrong?" Danny asked as he helps his wife pack her suit case.

"No, the computer science engineer teacher at the X-men mansion had to leave for maternal leave, so Storm asked if I could be a substitute and I agreed." Misty somewhat lied, the truth was, she offered a job to be a computer science teacher for a month, the lie, there was never a teacher before her.

"But what about our…you know."

"It can wait. Besides those poor kids needs science in their life babe, how could I say no?"

"Well…how long will you be gone?"

"A month."

"A MONTH!?"

"Yes, that will give you enough time with the clan. I know you have been wanting to spend more time training the younglings."

"Yes, but I would rather spend that time with you." Danny says as he pulls his body towards him, he then proceeded to kiss her. Misty moans in the kiss but forces her body away from him.

"I will be back in a month, I have cooked and freeze enough food and coffee to last you that long, if you run out, call me and I will make some more." Misty tells her husband as she zips up her suite case. She bends over their bed to get something on the other side, giving Danny a great view of her big fat ass.

How about we…have a little fun before you leave." Danny says with a pervert smile on his face as he started to grind up against his wife rear. Misty blushes at this action but then remembers that they ate dinner and she gave him the plant with dinner.

"No!" She says. "We will have time to screw later, right now I need to be at the mansion. Bye love!" She says as she wheels her suite case out their room then outside where storm was. Danny smiles and waves to the woman.

"Are you ready to go?" Storm asked.

"Ready, bye baby, call me if you need more food or coffee." Misty says as Storm takes her hand then begins to fly in the air. Danny watches the two until they disappeared into the night sky. Danny shrugs his shoulders before he makes his way back into his house.

(The mansion)

"OH MY GOD!" Rogue shouted as she ran over to Misty and gave her a bear hug.

"Hello pal tits! How are you?" Misty says as she hugs rogue back. It was late in the mansion, around 3 am, when Storm and Misty came to the mansion. Logan was shocked when he saw Storm flying in with a woman in her arms and a suite case on her back.

"Why is she here?" Jean asked.

"She is the new science teacher." Storm said.

"But Xavier never approved of a science teacher." Jean said.

"Well he will when I talk to him." Storm says. "Anyway, let's get her set up shall we!?" Strom says as she takes Misty suite case into the mansion. Misty follows behind storm, along the way the two females ran into panther. Much to storm dismay.

"Panther this is Misty, she will be working here, don't hit on her she is married." Storm tell the man.

"I am hurt that you do not use my real name." Panther says.

"No need." Storm answers before she walks away from the man with misty behind her. When the two were in the room that storm had prepared for Misty, Rogue came barging into the room:

"The professor is back!" She shouted, making Storm eyes widen.

"He wasn't supposed to be back till the week was over!" Storm shouted. (The last story, only 4 days past. Charles was supposed to be gone in a week) Storm runs down stairs with Rogue behind him. Misty follows behind but walks to the lobby where Charles and Scott were, they looked tired. All the adults and important X-men (Like kitty and Nightcrawler who were students but still did missions with the X-men) were there as well. It was 5 am and Charles did not look well.

"So, what has happen since I have been gone?" Charles asked.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked, her voice was shaky. Charles points to both Panther and Misty. Misty smiles at the man in the wheel chair.

"Hello Sir, long time no see." Misty says. "Oh, and thank you for the blender it was a great gift!"

"No problem, but why are you here my dear?" Charles asked.

"Oh, Storm asked me if I could be a science engineer teacher here." Misty says.

"Oh, that sounds nice, how long will you be here?"

"A month, maybe longer." Misty says.

"Well that is good, now, you why are you here sir?" Charles asked. Before Panther could speak Jean interrupted.

"He came for Storm. It seems like she had ran away from her wifely duties." Jean said.

"Really, I thought you two had divorced."

"I thought so too." Storm mutters as she looks over to the Panther. Charles yawn then says:

"I do not care whatever is going on between you two, all I ask is that you keep it hidden from the students, now I am tired. Good night." Charles says as she wheels himself away with Piotr (AKA Colossus) caring his bags behind him. Scott walks over to Jean to give her a kiss but she turns her head to side, allowing him to kiss her cheek instead. Storm sighs as she walks out the area with Misty behind her.

(Next day)

Storm was in her greenhouse attending to some of the students flowers but stopped when she heard a scream. She ran outside where the track field was and saw Jean covered in some sort of blue liquid. Storm couldn't help but to smile at this, but her smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What happened Jean?" Strom asked. Jean looks straight at storm and then yells.

"Your stupid teacher use some sort of machine and attacked me!" Jean shouted at storm, before the woman could respond she saw Misty and a couple of other students running towards the two females. When she got near she gasped then laughed, the students behind her did the same.

"Oh my god, I think I miss calculated!" Misty shouted.

"Miss calculated!? What were you aiming for, my ass!?" Jean shouted.

"What ass?" Misty jokingly asked as she looks at Jean bottom rear, she didn't have much of a bottom or a top. The comment she made pissed Jean off so much that her face flushed with anger.

"Drop dead you 1970's-afro wearing-Pam Grier looking wannabe-Bitch!" Jean shouted as she stormed out the area. Misty eyes were widen with shock, she then looks at Storm to ask:

"What's up her ass?" Misty asked.

"Rumored has it that she not on Charles good side." A student answered.

"Oh? What happened?" Storm asked the students.

"This morning Charles was yelling at her, but I don't know what for."

"Maybe because she is hormonal." Another student responded with a small smile on her face. Storm rolled her eyes and Misty giggled.

"If mansion this fun every day I may move here." Misty says, making her students cheer in glee.

"I see you made a good impression." Storm says with a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Knight is teaching us how to make a stink bomb!" A student says, making Storm eyes widen in shock as she looks over to misty. The woman next to her was shaking her head a little, giving the student a sign to shut up.

"So the blue liquid I saw on Jean was some sort of mixture for a stink bomb?" Storm asked.

"Maybe…alright kids I think class is over! I will see you all tomorrow!" Misty says, all the kids cheered before saying good bye to Misty. Storm smiles for a little bit but then blushes when a strong hand smacked her ass. She looks over her shoulder and saw Logan smirking at her.

"Hey Logan." She says.

"Where Jean?" Logan asked.

"Taking a shower." Misty answered. "Storm I need to go, I should call Danny before he comes over here wondering where his wife is. See you at dinner." Misty says before she walks away from them. Storm looks around the area, seeing if there were any kids around.

"My kids are in the shower Ro." Logan says. Storms smiles as she walks up to her husband then gently kisses his lips. Logan kisses her back. When they separated storm smiles and says:

"You smell Logan."

"I have been running." Logan says, storm smiles before kissing her husband again, this time with tongue and passion.

"Mmmmm, would you mind joining me in the garden, I have some plants to attend to." Storm says. Before Logan could respond Storm walks away from the man. As she walks towards the green house she lifts the left part of her dress up, reviling to Logan that she was wearing a thong. This made the beast inside Logan pants stand up proud and strong. Logan scans the area a bit before following his wife.

(Misty room)

"How are you sweetie?" Misty asked her husband through her cell phone.

"The mornings are dull without you by my side." He answered.

"Awwww, that is so sweet! I miss you too." Misty says. "Have you been eating the food I left you?"

"Yes, it taste, rather different then what you normally make. Are you using something different?"

"Yea, some new spices. How does it taste."

"Like an angel came to earth and kisses me on the lips." He answered, if there was one thing Misty loved about Danny is that he knew how to treat her.

"I miss you." Misty says.

"I miss you more, coming home from the temple is rather…boring without you there."

"I will be home when the month is over. I promise." Misty says. "I must go, dinner will be survived soon."

"Stay away from meat, and remember to wear your plastic glove over your mechanical arm." Danny says. "Don't want a repeat like last time you were in the shower."

"I will, love you."

"I love you too." He says before hanging up on her. Misty smiles to herself before putting her phone to recharge.

 _ **Kikkie: The sequel is here! I have been meaning to make this for a while but I have been busy. I am glad to have Misty Knight and Iron Fist in this comic! Also I am sorry but I do not know how to write accents, so Rogue and Logan may sound normal. Anyway, tell me what you think and thank you very much for reading!**_


End file.
